Fiji Cavanaugh
Fiji Cavanaugh is a witch in Midnight, Texas. She's described as a quirky, funny, and free spirit who marches to the beat of her own drum,Pilot Reference though can also be seen as a unifier and a protector of her friends who have become her adopted family. She's the town's unofficial welcome wagon going so far to use her magic to determine if Manfred moved to Midnight for malicious intent, with the use of cursed cookies.‘Midnight, Texas’ First Look: Meet Fiji Creek believes her to be "more than just a cat lady" though her true nature is actually that of a "powerful witch".Witch Reference As a witch, she struggles with coming to terms with how powerful she is which is pretty explosive. However, true to her nature, comes to assist Manfred, whose home is overrun by angry ghosts. She's also the proprietor of a little magic shop with articles relating to witchcraft and Wicca with crystals and other beautiful things. She and Bobo are best friends, though she wishes there could be more but does not act on her infatuations due to the death of his girlfriend.Blast Magazine Cast Interview Backstory Though not much is known about Fiji's past, she's well learned and versed in Wiccan practices as well running and maintaining her own Wiccan store. Season One In Pilot, Fiji is outside her home, tending to her garden with her cat, Mr. Snuggly, when she notices the new guy, Manfred Bernardo, drive down Witch Light Road. They exchange looks, but she continues her task at hand. After his arrival, she makes and leaves sand tart cookies on his counter top for him to find later. The next day she attends the Annual Fall Picnic with the other Mindighters. After setting up tables, she stand afar admiring Bobo's "cooking technique" when Olivia startles her. Olivia is irritated that Creek has brought the new guy, though Fiji assures her that if he had bad intentions, he wouldn't be here. Olivia questions if she poisoned him, though she remarks only if he had poisonous intentions. Rasta's barking eventually gains her attention and she and Olivia follow the dog to see why she's barking. As they investigate Fiji finds Aubrey Hamilton's body, dead in the river. She screams and alerts the other Midnighters and the Roca Fria County Police are called. The next morning, Fiji visits Bobo at Midnight Pawn, bringing him breakfast. She sees him reviewing fond memories of his proposal to Aubrey on his phone and she takes a minute to collect herself and greets him. Bobo politely declines, though Fiji insists on keeping him company and he obliges her. They spend the day together and sometime later that night Sheriff Livingston wants to talk to Bobo, though he wants Fiji to stay. He elaborates on her murder telling them both that she's already married, to a Sons of Lucifer member, a white supremacist group, named Peter Lowry. This shocks both of them and the Sheriff warns them to call the police if he comes around. Two days after Aubrey's body was found, the Midnighters are questioned. Officer Gomez comes to question Fiji. She remarks that Aubrey was a nice girl until she knew she had lied about her personal life. Tina asks about witchcraft being her thing, though she quickly corrects her terminology, that it's "Wicca". Officer Gomez pushes further about animal sacrifices being in "Wicca", however Fiji names a few serial killers telling her how they sacrificed animals before they began to kill people and that none of them were Wiccans. Later that night Fiji visits Olivia worried over something when she finds out that Olivia had taken Manfred hostage, stripping him to search for wires and GPS trackers. She reprimands Olivia to control her anger. They continue to question Manfred as to why he came to Midnight. Eventually they release him and she explains that Midnight is special, that it sits on powerful mystical energy and the veil between the living and dead is thin. The following night, Fiji sits on her porch, preparing a spell. She uncaps a jar, labeled Aubrey, and lights a tuff of her hair on fire. Mr. Snuggly berates her as she seemingly cleanses the air with burning sage by fanning feathers over top her head. Annoyed she tells him that he can leave. Sometime later, Sheriff Livingstone and Officer Gomez arrest Bobo and she and the other Midnighters come to his aid. Fiji begs Officer Gomez to release him though she tells her to back off. They refuse to listen and Fiji takes matters into her own hands. As a witch she begins to crush and levitate the police car. Rev Sheehan and Olivia tells her this is not the way to free Bobo. Defeated, she releases the car and lets them through, watching them drive away. In Bad Moon Rising, Fiji and the other Midnighters meet in the Pawn shop to discuss the situation at hand: the police taking away one of their own. Fiji feels bad for what she's done though while they talk, Manfred enters and asks for their help, that his place is haunted and something demonic is also there. Fiji offers her assistance, knowing her way around a haunt and how to handle the ghost. Joe also wants to help. The following morning, She, Manfred and Joe enter the house. She asks if he can still see the ghosts and he replies it's gotten worse; even Joe commented on the "bad mojo". The demonic entity glows behind the floor and grows, causing Fiji to call out to her Goddess. She and Joe look on as Aubrey appears to Manfred, who allows her to possess him so that she can show him what happened to her. As the vision progress, he begins to cough up water, as if he's drowing and she and Joe take him out of the house. Some time later, Manfred wakes up in the Inquiring Mind, Fiji's home and Wiccan shop. She provides him with a tea that will help him feel better and he states that he hasn't rested like that in a very long time. He tells him why, that some time ago, she made her home inhospitable to the dead and that she'll do the same for his place. Manfred explains what he saw in Aubrey's vision, that someone in the Sons of Lucifer killed her though, she tells him that Aubrey was married to one. Fiji tells him that he needs to fulfill his promise and give that information over to the sheriff to help free Bobo, while she prepares to cleanse his home of spirits. She takes a "Devil's Net", among other things, preparing all the necessary ingredients to rid his home spirits and the demonic entity, to which she finds worrisome. He inquires how and she tells him that she'll need to perform an exorcism. Later that afternoon, Fiji's finished her preparations and she and Manfred head back into the house. Manfred sets up one of his grandmother's mirrors, though he comments that in séance, they can be messy. Fiji explains that they help her see the spirit realm, and other dimensions, as she cannot see the dead. Fiji releases the ghosts from behind the door where Manfred previously trapped this and asks if it was as bad as before, though he comments that it's worse. As Fiji begins, tapping the side of a metal bowl, she calls out to the ghost, though hey begin to circle Manfred. She needs their attention on her and considering she couldn't be possessed, she needed Manfred to left. He complies, leaving her to finish the cleansing on her own. As the night progresses, Fiji's finish the cleansing spell rid the home of ghost. Flickering lights, moving cabinet doors and fire spraying out of the fire place attracts Manfred's attention. Fearing that Fiji was in trouble, he bursts into the house though she finishes the spell, with a giant smile on her. All appears well, though, Manfred notices the Devil's Net is, seemingly, dripping blood and asks her what that meant. She tells him that something evil still roams the house. They don't see anything, though the glowing under the floor reappears, though, now, it calls out to her. Manfred wants to leave, though he can't hear the demonic voice that's calling out to her. She talks back to the voice, asking it who it was and what it wanted. Behind him, the door opens and the entity throws Manfred from the home as it tells Fiji that it wants her. Alone in the house, Fiji looks around. As Manfred bursts back into the house, the entity has control over her body, bending her backwards then across the floor and held her up against the wall. Fiji pleads with Manfred to help her. He looks back towards the mirror and a dark, hellish dimension appears, Fiji, suspended in the mirror as a demonic hand reaches up her leg, her dress moving upwards as she hangs from the wall. Manfred does help her by getting his descendants skull, calling out to her power to banish the demon back to its own dimension. Fiji's release from his grip and she falls to the floor as Manfred breaks the mirror. She's relieved and confirms that his home is free from evil, though she's still visibly shaken, telling him that what just happened, was not good. She wants to good home, though Manfred stops her and tells her about the Rev and how he was set loose upon Midnight. With this new information, Fiji calls Olivia and asks if the Rev. has been found; he's not, and she and Manfred set off for the ranches to look for their friend. She and Manfred eventually find him though before the weretiger can attack this, Lemuel and Olivia arrive and they eventually subdue the beast. The following morning, Fiji, Olivia and Manfred watch as Rev. Sheehan transforms back into his human form. Back at her shop, Fiji takes a small clump of hair and places it inside a mason jar and screws on the lid. She places it inside a locked cabinet, filled with other similar jars with the Midnighter's names on them. The new jar as "Manfred" written across a piece of tape. She locks the cabinet back and walks back towards the front of the shop. The same demonic voice calls out her name once again, making her stop in her tracks. The voice grows louder, calling out her name again, and she turns to look into a mirror though nothing is seen. Bobo then enters the shop; he calls out to her, instantly taking her mind away from the voice. She's surprised and she goes to embrace him in a hug. He takes her and tells her the he owed her. She wants to move past it all though, he tells her with her husband still out there, that it's not over. In Lemuel, Unchained, Fiji joins Manfred, Rev. Sheehan and Bobo, after Zachariah nearly attacks Creek; her screams ringing though the quite street of Midnight having alerted Lemuel. She questions Lem if he knew the new arrivals. He tells them that they are old friends, though warns Zachariah that all in Midnight are his friends and allows the nest of vampires to remain. After Lemuel takes Zachariah to the Pawn Shop, Fiji and the other Midnighters convene at the Chapel. Manfred asks if a nest of vampires dropping in is "normal" though Creek and Bobo indicate that Lemuel has been the only vampire that they have ever seen. Bobo mentions that weird things are happening in Midnight with Aubrey and Sheriff Livingston's murders. Fiji continues the sentiment with the demon underneath Manfred's home and the Rev. being released a few nights prior. With vampires now in town, things are even more dangerous. However, Rev. Sheehan tells the group that because Lemuel is an energy leeching vampire, other vampires generally avoid Midnight, on account that he can kill them with just his touch. Though Lemuel gave Zachariah the benefit of the doubt, the Minighters are wary of his and the nest's presence for the night. Rev. Sheehan mentions that should anything happen, they can gather at the church, it will give them sanctuary. Fiji also tells the others that garlic, holy water and an invitation into one's home are all lies; that the only way to kill one is a wooden stake to the heart or sunlight. After leaving the chapel, Fiji retrieves an old book entitled "Vrykolakas" which contained information, such as "Lamia Cerebrum", "Invocation III Metamorphosis", and "Praxim Vampirism" related to vampires, and practices thereof, until Bobo knocks on her door. He joins her, commenting how he wasn't the only one worried. He gives her a modified crossbow so that instead of arrows, it would shoot wooden stakes so that she wouldn't have to get close to one to kill it. She thanks him for the kind gesture. Fiji learns from Rev. Sheehan, Joe and Manfred that a vampire has killed Henry, the local hardware store and they wanted residents of Midnight to seek sanctuary at the church. She goes on to tell Bobo that her house is safe because she's cleansed it, making it inhospitable to the dead, including vampires. She remarks that is the reason why, she's never invited Lemuel over for dinner. Bobo informs Fiji, that they need more than stakes and crossbow and that they need to be ready to fight against the vampires; they need targeted weapons. She questions about "supernatural" weapons, though he reminds her that she's a witch in a witchcraft store and they need to get creative. With his words of encouragement, Fiji sets off to create a weapon. Sometime later, Fiji brings Bobo a quartz crystal. She tells him that it's sometimes called the sunrise crystal and that with light behind it could emulate UV light, as in sunlight. Bobo muses that it sounds more like science than magic, though she retorts whose to say they aren't one and the same. Bobo fashions the crystal to a flashlight and turns it on; it's a success. Out of joy filled emotion she grabs him into a tight hug and he pulls her close. Before words can be exchanged, something crashes from outside Fiji's side door. With the UV light ready, they discover Olivia, skulking around in the bushes as she couldn't make it to the chapel due to the numerous vampires. She and Bobo learn that Zachariah has taken and weakened Lemuel and he plans to kill him. Fiji's adamant that they will kill him first. Bobo suggests that they lure them all to one spot and blast them with the UV light that he and Fiji created. Olivia seems to concur with the plan, though states they will need a bigger light source. Not long later, Fiji receives a call from Olivia, telling her there's been a problem, that she's been hurt. She tells Bobo who promptly calls Manfred, telling him the distressing news. Soon thereafter, Joe retrieves the crystal and ends the nest of vampires just shy of morning. With a new day ahead, the Midnighters reunite in the street, out in front of Home Cookin'. Later in the day, Fiji's out working in her garden when Mr. Snuggly gives her a vague warning to clean up. Moments later, Bobo rounds the corner, greeting her. Fiji immediately stands and beings to wipe away dirt, though Bobo sees she's gotten some on her forehead, gives a warm-hearted laugh and wipes it away. She's embarrassed and he mentions the hug from the night prior, which she recounts as another embarrassing moment. She confesses that she gets emotional during stressful situations, though she feels comfortable around him. He expresses similar feelings, which begins to lift her spirits, though he adds that she's his closest friend and moves in to give her another hug. She reciprocates, though not in what she had originally thought he'd meant. In Sexy Beast, Personality Fiji is very kind and passionate towards her friends and fellow Midnighters whom she considers to be family. She's has a bubble personality and greets newcomers with compassion, though she will fiercely protect those that she loves. This is evident how she checked Manfred out with "cursed" cookies as she welcomed him to Midnight as well as taking on the cops, nearly crushing an entire police cruiser, to prevent them from taking away Bobo for a crime he did not commit. Skills Fiji possesses the skills of a standard witch in Midnight, Texas that range from manipulating objects to supplying potions'Midnight, Texas': Meet the Spooky Show's Mysterious Men and Women and baking cursed cookies. Appearances Trivia *She is described as a cat lady because she has a cat, his name is Mr. Snuggly. **This could be her 'familiar', since she is a witch and he can speak,Voice Actor for Mr. Snuggly particularly being is a sarcastic smacktalker. *Fiji is described as a powerful witch. *Fiji's book-counterpart has a sweet-tooth for Hershey's Kisses. Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters